She Is More
by Vicky Tzalachani
Summary: Felicity Megan Smoak; a cover Felicity Megan Saveride Smoak; real name with so much history. Detective Felicity Saveride is part of CPD's Intelegence Unit she was put undercover to keep the Arrow away from Chicago's Triad and find out what he knows about Chicago's Mafia. When Sara showed up Felicity remembered that she was not her cover, she was not JUST an IT girl.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello! So this is one of the two ideas i had write about Chicago One and Arrow! I hope you like the story!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **She is more.**_

She is more. She knows that. Does she feel that? Sometimes yes others no.

Today staring at Sara and Oliver with Diggs fighting she doesn't feel that. She felt out of place but not really out of place until she thought her family and friends in Chicago.

Felicity Smoak Saveride was born in Las Vegas but when her mum committed suicide before her eyes she was adopted by her dad's ex wife and dear friend of her mum.

She grew up in Chicago from the age of six, she told no one in the team because she wanted to keep them safe.

She was Felicity Megan Saveride Smoak but she felt more a Saveride than anything else in her life.

She was glad that before going to MIT she went to Police Academy and then went to MIT. The year she was hired by QC was two years after her graduation and during those two years she's been working with Intelligence UNIT as a Detective in training and it took her only two years for Voight to allow her to go undercover and all.

She was undercover right now. Her mission was to keep Queen and Diggles away from Chicago's Triad and the whole mafia there since it was Voight's duty.

But that moment she heard the talk about scars and she remembered the bomb attacks that happened during her first year in Intelligence as she traced the wounds in her leaver. Then she traced her chest from the one bullet wound to the scar that a metal stick had pierced her just when Chicago Med collapsed on top of her and many others. Then she felt again the pain she felt when her knees were being dislocated and how she felt when they told her she might not walk again. How she felt during physiotherapy.

And then she felt the scars in her back from being dragged from the rebels since she tore her shirt and tried to help another victim with his wounds.

She then chose to say about the scar in her mouth from her wisdom teeth removal surgery and she became the laughing stock yet again.

That was when she saw the end of her duty and decided to leave the team. Now that she is not attached to any mission being taken care of yet. She sighed as Sara and Oliver left and Diggs and her were the only ones in the room.

"So, what are you doing tonight?" Diggs asked her and she smiled.

"I'm visiting some friends outside town. I might be gone for a few days maybe a week. Could you let Oliver know?" Felicity said smiling up to Diggs who looked at her for a long moment searching to see if she was sad or not. Yeah, like she would show them her weaknesses!

"Yeah, sure. Have fun!" Diggs said with a smile once he made sure that Felicity was mentally okay.

Yeah! Mentally she was fucked up but not because of Oliver and his crusade because of her own past.

She packed her things and climbed on her car and drove all afternoon to Chicago.

About eleven at night she had just parked her car outside her real house that she shared with Brett, Kidd and Gabby.

"Hey! I am back!" She yelled as she stumbled inside and instantly she saw her three best friends plus Erin dressed for clubbing.

"You are back so soon?" Erin asked shocked and confused but smiled none the less.

"Yes, I will be debriefed by Voight in the morning. I contact him while I drove here. So where are you ladies dressed to go?" Felicity explained as she pulled her suitcases in the house.

"Um…out to dance wanna join?" Kidd asked her best friend and she smiled.

"Of course! Give me an hour to get ready." Felicity said smiling and the girls cheered as they sat on the couches and opened the TV.

An hour later Felicity was dressed in black skin tight leather pants and a red neck tight crop top and she paired it with a black leather jacket and a purse. She wore her knee high boots. Her makeup was bold red lipstick and light black eye shadow, eye liner and mascara. Her hair was naturally curled and fell on her back.

"Ready!" Felicity said smiling as she twirled around as the girls cheered in approval.

The girls walked in the club and heard country rock music playing. Erin and Felicity with Kidd smiled in happiness as Dawson and Brett shrugged not caring that they were not so fond of the music, it has been a crap week for all of them and they needed an outlet.

Felicity danced with a guy with cowboy hat and talked.

"So visiting or staying in Chicago?" The cowboy asked and Felicity smile.

"Staying. You?" She smiled flirtatiously and the man smirked.

"Visiting my old army buddy, Jay Halstead. What do you do for living?" The man said as Felicity was spin around and came back to his embrace.

"Get out of here! You know Halstead? I work with him I'm with CPD!" Felicity exclaimed in happiness and the man smiled as he nodded.

"Tell me embarrassing stories ASAP!" Felicity joked and the man smiled.

"Slow down, girl! I just met you I don't even know your first name! I'm Jason by the way." Jason said laughing and Felicity smiled.

"Felicity, nice to meet you, Jason!" She said smiling as they continue dancing.

By the end of the night Jason and Felicity hit it off. Talked, danced and drank together and now they were sitting in a fast food joint and eating burgers.

"So, embarrassing stories time, Jason! I need leverage on our boy Jay!" Felicity said laughing and Jason chocked on his burger as he burst out laughing too.

"Come on! Say!" Felicity urged him and he continue laughing as he coughed at the same time.

"Okay, ready to be traumatize for the rest of your life?" Jason asked her with a smirk as she nodded excitedly.

Felicity smiled as Jason started telling stories of how Jay tried to inhale a burger after being dragged from overseas.

They spent two hours just exchanging stories but not just about Jay but about them too.

By the end of the night Jason walked Felicity to her house and exchanged phone numbers and promised to go on a date the following night.

In the morning Felicity had the least severe hangover and she teased the girls as they got ready for work. Erin and Felicity walked to CPD while talking amongst themselves when Burgess hugged her welcoming her back.

"Saveride! In my office, ASAP!" Voight marched inside Intelligence Unit.

"So, tell me what do you know about Queen!" Voight asked slightly mad.

"Calm down first, Voight! He is not with Internal Affairs but he is with ARGUS we can't touch him even if we wanted to." Felicity said in business mode.

"I am calm, Felicity I was just worried about you working so close to them and doing such illegal things! I will talk to Amanda Waller to tell us if he is a threat or works with the Chicago Mafia." Voight said as he picked up the phone and dialed Waller's number.

Felicity nodded and walked out.

"He seemed worried about you, Fee! I'm glad you didn't end up shot. We don't want to relive memories now, do we?" Antonio said smiling as he patted her shoulder.

"So when you leave again?" Antonio asked and Felicity sighed.

"The day after tomorrow." Felicity said smiling sadly then that was Antonio's queue to get worry.

"Does Starling City treat you good?" Antonio asked with worry in his eyes.

"No, Starling City is good I just miss home." Felicity said smiling.

"You'll come back soon and in no time you would want to leave so bad again." Antonio said smiling as he stood up and went for coffee.

Felicity sat on her desk as she sighed as she waited for Voight's news on Oliver Queen.

"He has nothing to do with us he is clean. Now about the Vigilante activities you have to make a choice you'll have since it is off the books. Oh! And Felicity I am proud of you and don't let Oliver get killed he is doing some good in that city." Voight said to Felicity smiling smiled as she let herself relax her back in the back of her chair.

"Here we go." Antonio gave her a cup of coffee and she smiled.

"I missed your coffee, Dawson!" Felicity said smiling as he winked at her.

The days went by too quickly for Felicity's liking. As she drove back to Starling City by her review mirror she saw the Tupper bowls in the back seat full of food that Peter Mills and his family gave her when she visited them in their dinner and House 51.

She didn't want to return back but helping the Arrow helped her sleep more peaceful knowing she was doing her part in keeping the city's streets safer.

A few days passed and no one had asked where she was or what she was doing away. No one cared and that made Felicity rethink her choice.

She was about to leave the Foundry when Oliver called her and her phone rang at the same time.

"Answer it I'll talk to you as soon as you are done." Oliver said smiling and she picked it up.

"Hey! It's Jason, the cowboy, so listen I started working as an Officer in your police station and I learnt from Jay that you are undercover…I know it's risky answering the phone but I wanted to tell you; Be careful out there, you are a nice girl and once you are back I would like to go on more dates and who knows later what might happen." Jason rambled quickly and Felicity smiled as she heard the words. Oliver who was watching from the Salmon Ladder frown.

"Thank you. It means a lot. Hey! Welcome to 21 by the way. I'll call you later to tell me how your first day was." Felicity said smiling and with a happy voice.

"You are not undercover anymore?" Jason asked confused.

"No. Talk to you later! Be safe too!" Felicity said smiling hanging up as Jason sent his goodnight to her.

"Who was that?" Oliver asked with a tight smile.

"No one you should worry about. So what did you want to tell me before?" Felicity asked completely turning cold towards Oliver.

"Nothing, have a nice night, Felicity." Oliver said and Felicity nodded.

The days went by and she hadn't decided if she needed to give up the Team or stay until she walked on Sara and Oliver having sex in the Foundry.

She loved Oliver and liked Jason.

She was hurt and she needed to give up on Oliver thus quitting the team.

"Diggs? I need to speak with you. Meet me at my house with Roy and tell no one." Felicity said on the phone as she walked out of the Foundry.

Unknown to her Oliver and Sara saw her and run after her but at the same time two street thugs came up to Felicity with guns.

"Hey, girlie! Give us your purse or we are going to have our fun with you!" The thug number 1 said with an angry voice.

"Look, dude, I had a crap day don't extended into a crap night too!" Felicity whined as she opened her coat revealing her budge and gun. The thugs dropped their guns and run away.

"That was it? I wanted to punch somebody!" Felicity yelled after them and then laughed as she got in the car and drove away.

Oliver and Sara stared shocked at the car.

"What did she have that scared them so much, Ollie?" Sara asked Oliver who shrugged without any answer kept glaring the retreated car.

She drove to her house where Diggs was waiting for her and just then Roy arrived by foot.

"What was so important, Blondie?" Roy asked once they were settled with hot coffee in hand in her room.

"I lied to all of you. I'm not just an IT girl. I work with CPD and I'm in the Intelligence Unit. My name is Felicity Saveride and I'm a Detective. I was undercover on a mission to find out what Oliver knew about the Triad and Chicago's Mafia and if he was Internal Affairs which he isn't. So my mission was done. I chose to come back to help you guys on your crusade but I was starting to get homesick and realize that you don't need me as much as I thought now with Sara back. Hence I'm moving back to Chicago and to my actual job. You guys became my friends those years so I thought I owe you at least to know the truth in the end." Felicity explained quickly and Diggs with Roy stare at her with mouths open.

"WOW! I…I…I..I don't know what to say but the word WOW!" Diggs said shocked and Roy just high fived Felicity.

"Wow is not a word is an expression of emotion. Are you mad, Diggs?" Felicity asked hesitantly and Diggs shook his head no.

"No, but how did you know that Oliver was going to choose you?" Diggs asked confused and Felicity sighed.

"You won't believe me when I say this but Oliver was hella predictable!" Felicity exclaimed and the boys laughed agreeing.

Felicity said goodbye to Diggs and Roy since tomorrow she will be gone from Starling City.

After that she called Roy and met at a café and Felicity gave him a card.

"If you ever need help. Stay out of trouble! Nice meeting you." Felicity said smiling and stood up leaving the café and Roy stare at her while she smirked.

She gave the letter of resignation in QC later that day and in the noon she was on the road to Chicago.

Something about Felicity you don't know is that Donna didn't go into drugs with no reason she wanted to forget about her family's legacy. Her mum's legacy was something superior, supernatural origins. Her mum was a witch but her whole family came from Choenstat in Germany, at least that was the original story but in reality they were coming from Avendera the twin planet of Earth. And her family was one of the Founders of Defenders and her mum was supposed to become the Head of the Defenders. Now it was Felicity's turn.

Felicity trained in secret from Benny and Voight so no one knew of it besides Amanda Waller and her twin sister Vicky Glass. Also Tommy Merlyn's mum was one of the Defenders too. It made the hiding more easier when your friends were in it too.

She sighed as she entered Chicago. This was home.

It was about thirty days later and she had fallen into a routine. When she got another call from Oliver and the voice mail she heard afterwards was demanding for her to return and call him back.

She was in the streets when her phone rang while they were about to take a shooter down and that sound gave her position away in conclusion she was shot three times in the chest yet she survived.

Connor and Will were the ones who operated on her so now she was laying in a hospital bed in pain and Connor and Kelly were sitting next to her worried.

"I should visit him make sure he is alright." Felicity muttered in pain as she tried to change position and Connor with Kelly looked at each other.

"No! He was your mission you are done and there is no going back. No personal attachments, Felicity that was Voight's rule!" Connor yelled in rage as he slammed his hand on the bed which caused Kelly to put his hand on his friend's shoulder to calm him down.

"Guys, I'm so tired of Oliver screwing everything good in my life! You are my best friends if you two die I don't know how long I'm going to survive in Chicago alone." Connor admitted more calm now and both Kelly and Felicity awed as they smiled warmly at him.

"Hey! How are you?" Robyn, Connor's current girlfriend, asked smiling.

"I feel like I have been shot times three." Felicity said smiling and Robyn walked up to her and hugged her.

"Don't die now I just met you and you are cool so I need to get to know you better, girl!" Robyn said smiling and Felicity attempted to chuckle but winced in pain.

A few days later she was discharged and decided to go ask a day off from Sergeant Platt and Voight.

"Felicity you know I'm a straight forward person and I'm telling you that visiting Oliver is like giving him your real id and Connor up. Don't do this." Sergeant Platt said seriously and her eyes pierced through her.

"How? How did you know?" Felicity asked and winced as she pulled her injured shoulder.

"Easy there and yes I do know because I was the one who convinced Cornelius to give him his last name." Sergeant Platt said smirking and Felicity nodded with a small smile.

Felicity walked to Voight's office and Voight said;

"You are not going to Starling City to see Oliver, the rules are the rules!" Voight said loudly at Felicity who had a How-the-hell-did-you-knew face clench her jaw.

"But they are my friends! I need to tell them I'm alright!" Felicity argued back like a teenager being scowled by her parents.

"They were you mission first and as we say no personal attachments! Now go home and rest!" Voight yelled again but this time his eyes were softer. He had been in Felicity's place once upon a time.

"Okay I get it, thanks!" Felicity said defeated as she stood up from the chair and walk out of the office but before she could walk up to her dest Voight spoke again.

"But no one said you couldn't take a personal trip to Staling City." Voight said smirking from his seat and Felicity broke a grin as she run up to him and kissed his cheek as he groaned with a smile again.

Felicity Saveride, his goddaughter.

Felicity then grabbed something to eat with Burgess and Roman when she asked both her friends if they wanted to join her in her trip.

Roman smirked and said he would give anything to tease her since she was such a hard ass at work while Burgess smiled and said that she would be the emotional support. On the other hand Roman said that he will be came a real Roman if Oliver Queen hurts her in any way and Felicity smiled.

She wanted to bring Kelly and Connor or Vicky with her but Vicky and Amanda are identical twins so it would be hard to explain while Connor was Tommy and he wanted nothing to do with Oliver anymore.

Once their dinner was done she called Jason and told him that she would visit some friends and he wanted him to be with her and some other friends but turned out they knew each other so he agreed.

The same night Roman, Burgess and Jason were waiting for Felicity in the train station as she run up to them.

"So sorry I was late!" Felicity run to her friends who smiled at her.

"You are on time we were early. The train is about to leave, shall we go?" Burgess said full of light and happiness as they walked to the ticket stand.

Let's not bore you with the details and in no time they were in the train and laughed on funny stories and sleeping.

They arrived in Starling City and as soon as they got dressed quickly and went to Verdant so Felicity can meet secretly from her Chicago friends since not all knew who the Arrow really was, only Kelly and Connor and her friends in Intelligence knew.

She walked up to Oliver and he just stare at her in shock since she was dressed in black jeans and army boots in high heels style and a yellow tank top and a black leather jacket. She was different. Her style her aura and the way she held herself Oliver could see that.

"Hello Oliver." Felicity told him smiling as she caught him right after he came out of the Foundry.

Oliver saw the bandages on her arm since she held her jacket and he clench his jaw.

"What happened to you? Where were you?" Oliver asked as he grabbed by her hand and she winced.

"I'm fine. I have right to a personal life. Also I left the Team because it gets crowded down there. And I realized that I am not needed anymore so I left I went back home." Felicity explained lamely, of course she was playing her role as Felicity Smoak because Felicity Saveride was a whole different person. She was slightly afraid of commitment and she might have anger issues that she takes out on criminals much like Voight but at the same time she jokes and pranks her friends.

If she pranks you she will protect you when you need it.

"So you are back in Las Vegas? Where do you work? Did work give you this?" Oliver fired questions like a jealous ex.

"Yes I am back in Las Vegas and yes work gave me this I worked as an IT in a computer shop and some weird dude tried to shot my boss so I stepped in front of the fire. It is nothing serious I am fine. Anyways, I have to go. It was nice seeing you Oliver. Send greetings to the others and please don't contact me again…I don't want anyone from my family finding out I worked with the Arrow." Felicity said quickly to Oliver before getting lost in the crowd just as Oliver was about to speak.

"Let's go back home, NOW!" Felicity said to her friends once she reached their tables and they nodded as the saw the dark look in her eyes.

"That was your attachment from the mission, wasn't it?" Jason asked her as they walked quickly through the crowd and Felicity nodded as she united their hands and Jason smiled sympathetically at her.

Unknown to Chicago group Oliver was behind them when Jason spoke and he was shocked hearing this so she followed them outside while staying in the shadows.

"Okay, now what?" Roman asked as he helped Burgess put her coat on.

"Well I would say go back home but there is no train now so plan B; while I was living here I bought an apartment under my actual name so we go there." Felicity said as Jason helped her wear her jacket.

"Okay and then I change the bandages because you have tore one of the stitches. Did you really have to do this now?" Jason asked her worried and Felicity smiled as she cupped his cheek and then kissed him.

"I'll take this as a yes then." Jason said after the kiss with a smile and a little blush.

The group walked to the car they had rented as they talked amongst each other.

"Ollie? What is going on with you?" Sara asked Oliver when he marched up to a dummy in the Foundry and started beating it.

"I saw Felicity. She moved back to Las Vegas and she has a boyfriend, she was shot and she lied to me. She was on a mission here. I don't know by who but they seem to know." Oliver said angry and betrayed without stopping beating the dummy.

"Sorry I didn't hear you…did you say that our Felicity was in a mission? I'm sorry Oliver but Felicity couldn't hurt a fly without puking her guts out!" Sara exclaimed in disbelief as she laughed.

"You will be surprise how much people change when they are forced to." Diggs said in defense of his friend.

Amanda Waller had contact him confirming that indeed Felicity was who she says she was and he also received her file where he learnt that Felicity's mum killed herself in front of her daughter when Felicity was six years old. Amanda also told him about the Defenders since Felicity was her boss in there and she gave her the go to reveal it to Diggs.

That was thirty seven days ago now Diggs and Roy have digested the info on Felicity and they keep it a guarded secret.

"Forced? What are you implying?" Oliver asked angrily.

"Easy there Oliver! I just added an explanation. Anyways me and Roy won't join you tonight because one; my wife is sick and Roy helps me babysit baby Sara." Diggs said as he walked out of the Foundry and Oliver nodded.

In reality Diggs and Roy were invited via text by Felicity in her apartment to meet her friends right after her meeting with Oliver was done.

"So Amanda gave me your files both legal ones and the one about the Defenders. Heavy weight to lift all by yourself, how are you coping with this?" Diggs asked worried as they admired Starling City from her balcony while Roy and the rest were inside talking.

"I'm not alone, Tommy, Vicky and Amanda help a lot leading them. Yes, Tommy Merlyn is alive and well. He needed an out so I gave him one." Felicity said and Diggs shocked he nodded.

"So how are you and Lyla doing?" Felicity asked Diggs and then notice Oliver as the Arrow watching them from the building opposite to hers.

'Oliver is watching. Careful what you say.' Felicity used her telepathy to warn Diggs who shocked touched his head and stare at her mouth gaping while she smirked.

"She is good. How is life?" Diggs asked in low voices.

"Oh! You know…busy and full of risks. Let's get inside because I think Jason traumatize Roy enough for today." Felicity said smiling to Diggs as they walked inside.

Oliver's eyes fell to the entrance of the building when he saw eight more people getting out of their cars while holding beers and pizza and laughing loudly as they walked inside the building.

He moved to the balcony of Felicity's apartment and hide in the shadows and waited to see what is going to happen. Then the doorbell of her apartment rang and everyone tensed.

"You expect someone, Blondie?" Roy asked curious as Felicity shook her head no as she aimed her gun at the door and the three unknown people copied her.

"WOW! You do this a lot?" Diggs asked shocked as he saw the guns.

"Yes, last time I didn't I got a shot in the face and a door exploded in my face too." The girl said in displeasure.

"And I got beaten and shot and hit in the head." The blond guy next to the girl said in the same tone.

"Who is it?" Felicity yelled from the door and multiple laughs were heard and the group relaxed as they put their weapons away.

"You idiots! Text first!" Felicity yelled as she opened the door revealing the group Oliver saw a few minutes ago entering the building.

"Then it wouldn't be a surprise, Saveride!" A voice that Oliver knew all too well said and he covered his mouth with his hand as he watched a very much alive Tommy holding two six pack beers and smiling at her.

"AGH! BEERS! I LOVE YOU, RHODES!" Burgess exclaimed as she run up to Tommy and grabbed the six pack.

"Seriously? More than your boyfriend? I'll make sure to let him know that, Kim." Tommy joked and Burgess showed him the middle finger.

"Where is the goddamn opener, Felicity?" A voice that Oliver knew as Amanda Waller exclaimed in annoyance as Felicity marched up to her.

"I don't have one, Vicky. Use your teeth just like Amanda does." Felicity exclaimed in a sigh as she slapped Vicky's hand away from drawers.

Then turned and faced her family.

"So what brings you all here?" Felicity asked with folded arms and glare playfully at everyone.

"Voight wanted to make sure you didn't do anything you would regret plus Kelly and Connor were worried about your wellbeing so they woke us up in the middle of the night and drag us here." Jay said and Felicity shook her head as she chuckled.

"You, Halstead, need to stop being dragged to other cities. It had become your habit, bro!" Felicity joked as she grabbed a beer from his six packs.

"Hahaha! Nice one, Saveride! At least I didn't….i have nothing." Jay started to laugh humorlessly and then tried to fight back but stopped mid sentence when he had nothing to say.

Everyone laughed at him and Tommy patted his shoulder.

"Let it go, bro! She burn you." Tommy said laughing and Jay grumbled under his breath while laughing.

Oliver was in shock. He didn't know what to believe anymore.

How did Felicity know all of them?

How is Tommy alive?

Why there is a look alike of Amanda Waller being called Vicky?

Felicity's last name wasn't Saveride but Smoak then why did they call her that?

Who are these people to Felicity and Tommy?

 ** _How did you like it! Tell me what do you think in your reviews!_**

 ** _Follow me on;_**

 ** _Wattpad: Vicky1599_**

 ** _Google+: Vasiliki Tzalachani_**

 ** _Instagram: Vickytzalachani_**

 ** _Facebook: Vaso Tzalachani_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello! Thank you so much for the 7 favorites and 13 follows and 3 reviews. I'm really glad that you like the story and i hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you...**_

 _ **Shoutout for Chapter 1:**_

 _ **BeachGirl14: Thank you and i hope you like this chapter as much!**_

 _ **Shin0bi87: Your notes were all justified and as i explained in the PM if you read but i will apologize if you do read this chapter but i went a little off my prior draft...i hope you like it.**_

 _ **Elliot Is Bae: Yep! You were right...i hope i correct it now... I hope you like this chapter as well.**_

 _ **Fair warning before you read; this chapter contains crossover between Doctor Who, The Magicians, The 100, Sarah Jane Adventures and a reference of The Maze Runner ( I have only watched the movies) and in later chapters i think i'm going to add THe Vampire Diaries, The Originals and Teen Wolf. At least that is what i'm planning in my head. You have to have a small idea what is going on those shows before you read it but not much...you can find the info in Wiki which is easier because i will mix everything up in later chapters so it will be a lot of OCs in the story and i'm make sure i explain it how they end up here.**_

 ** _While reading this chapter i would suggest to listen to those songs;_**

 ** _Valerie June- You Can't Be Told_**

 ** _Halsey- Gasoline_**

 ** _The Brothers Bright- Blood On My Name_**

 ** _Ludovico Einaudi Ft. Greta Svabo Bech- Circles_**

 ** _I hope you like it!_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 _ **She Is More**_

 _ **Chapter 2: Defenders**_

The Arrow watched as the group of friends laughed and drank beet and ate pizza.

"So, story time about Jay! Did you know that our boy Halstead has an allergy on Lilies and when he met a girl in college and her name was Lily he couldn't stop sneezing when he was around her! Just because it was in his mind!" Jason exclaimed while laughing and Jay coved his head with a pillow while everyone laughed at him.

Even the Arrow chuckled at the story. He liked seeing Tommy and Felicity happy and smiling.

"Now, my turn! Okay so Felicity's first day in Intelligence she tasted the coffee and turned to spit it on Voight's face because it tasted bad! I wonder how Voight didn't send her to the cage or back down!" Jay said smirking as Felicity banged her head on a pillow and Burgess started hitting Jay with a pillow along with Tommy.

"He is my godfather! How can he send me to the cage! Jeez!" Felicity exclaimed in defense and everyone continue laughing.

"Okay! My turn! Once upon a time I broke Kelly's nose with my Anatomy book and he knocked me out with a fire extinguisher because I sneaked upon him in 51!" Tommy said while chewing pizza.

"Dude! You deserved it!" Kelly exclaimed in defense as Jason stared at them with his mouth wide open, gaping in shock.

"Yeah! Yeah! Blah blah!" Tommy dismissed him with a wave of his hand while everyone laugh.

"Okay, so can we just say how badass Burgess and Roman brought down a gang by themselves with no back up?" Ruzek suggested in a proud smile.

The Arrow's widen in shock as Burgess and Roman mocked a bow as everyone congratulated them.

"Here to the finest of Chicago!" Kelly toasted as everyone raised their beers and pizzas.

"Here to One Chicago!" Tommy answered back with a proud smile.

"Here to family!" Felicity toasted too right after Tommy.

"Here to protecting our city, our home!" Vicky raised her beer and everyone repeated whatever Felicity, Kelly, Tommy and Vicky said and smiled at each other.

"Here to Chicago's finest!" Tommy stood up and everyone groaned.

"Here we go, Connor's speech!" Roman whined and everyone laughed.

"Suck it, Roman! Okay so for the past seven years all of you have been my rock to both me and my cousin! When my mum and aunt were killed you guys were there to help me and Claire through it. Of course I didn't know you all back then but thanks to those I did know I had the honor to meet all of you! You became my family within seven years! I went through hell so did you but we were there for each other, as cheesy as it sounds. So here to my family! Here to Chicago's finest! May the light guide us! May we keep fighting and helping! NOW LET'S GET DRUNK!" Tommy spoke with a smile and everyone raised their beers.

Oliver was shocked, confused, sad and betrayed.

How could Felicity and Tommy keep him in the dark of all of this!

He stayed for awhile but he saw that the group of people were just having fun drinking and going down the memory lane so he left.

Once he was back at the Foundry he stood there in the middle of the room staring at nothing, his mind was racing. Suddenly the sound of things being thrown down made him jump and aim his bow at two teenagers, a boy and a girl, around the age of seventeen.

The boy had dark brown hair that with this light made you think they were dark blue and the girl had red hair clearly dyed since the roots of her hair showed she had black hair in the first place.

They were dressed in matching black body suits and wore same shade of blue capes with the letter D holding it tied on their shoulders. The girl held a bow and had an arrow bag tied underneath the cape while the boy had a sword and smaller knives.

"Who are you?" Oliver asked angry at them while the teens looked shocked at him.

"Andrea, you put wrong coordinates!" The boy hissed annoyed and Andrea rolled her eyes.

"I thought mum would be here! Excuse me for not being the Historian in the family! Thomas is! Geez!" Andrea exclaimed offended as she started pressing things in her watch.

"Andrea it's a lost cause…let it charge for 45 minutes just as Uncle Jack said." The boy said annoyed and tired.

"Fuck you, Carter!" Andrea yelled at him and the boy growled in annoyance as he marched away from her.

"Can you believe her!? Because she was born older doesn't mean she is the Queen! Thomas is the eldest after all!" Carter yelled annoyed and looked at Oliver like he wasn't pointing his bow at them.

"Dad, says you are irresponsible for a Time Vortex Manipulator!" Andrea hissed at him as she kept on dialing.

"Well I wasn't the one who decided to help the Doctor in the Time War or help Jenny steal a TARDIS or helped Clara and Lady Me to steal another TARDIS!" Carter mocked her and then Andrea let out a yell of anger as she marched up to him and started repeat punching him.

Oliver was shocked with all of this but before he knew what he was doing he put himself in the middle of the siblings' feud and took Andrea away from Carter whose face was bloody by now.

"I deserved that…" Carter said as he stood up and wiped the blood away from his face.

"You killed Luke! You killed him!" Andrea yelled with grief and anger as she struggled against Oliver but Andrea seemed to be stronger since she kneeled and took Oliver with her.

She broke down crying and Oliver held her half sympathizing half afraid that she will attack her brother again.

"I didn't kill him, Andrea! He….it was him or Sky…he chose to safe his sister…I would do the same thing for you and Tommy!" Carter said in a pleading tone as he started crying too.

"You helped him! You helped him and Bellamy to get in Mountain Weather and free our people…you help him die! And I will never forgive you for that!" Andrea cried as she stood up and walked out of the Foundry.

"Andrea! We have a mission! Jaha says we don't have much time!" Carter yelled after her and Andrea stopped in the stairs and turned to glare at Carter with so much hate that Oliver flinched away.

"Screw you! Screw the mission!" Andrea yelled and with one movement she sent Carter flying across the Foundry and then run out of the Foundry for good.

Oliver watched shocked at the scene before him and then at Carter who chuckled as he took out a knife from his shoulder.

"Who are you?" Oliver asked him as he handed him a towel to wipe the blood and keep the wound covered.

"I'm Carter Rhodes and that was my sister Andrea Rhodes. We are from the future sent here to talk to our parents…preventing them from making certain choice." Carter explained tired and angry.

"Who are your parents?" Oliver asked hesitantly.

"Felicity Severide and Connor Rhodes." Carter said and looked at Oliver. Oliver stumbled back in shock as for the first time witnessed Carter's eyes…the same eyes he fell in love with, Felicity's eyes.

No! It can't be happening!

It shouldn't be happening!

Andrea was walking alone in Starling City when she got a headache and fell on her knees crying out in pain.

The timeline had changed!

"No! What have you done now, Carter!" She hissed but had no time to answer as an African American hand helped her up.

"Relax, sister! It's me Tommy!" Tommy Rhodes, the eldest of the Rhodes siblings, hugged his half sister as she cried in his arms.

Thomas Rhodes had declined joining the Defenders since he wanted to be a Time Agent just like his Uncle Jack and his mum Robyn Charles. So, when Robyn died he took her position.

"Why are you here?" Andrea asked him after she stopped crying in his arms.

"Felicity, the computer, thought you will do something stupid and she was partly right…Carter told Oliver who he and you are to the actual Felicity and dad. Carter rocked the timeline by appearing in the Foundry. I'm here to erase Oliver's memory of it." Tommy said to his sister with a sympathetic tone and she nodded.

Tommy might have been eleven years older than Andrea and Carter but Andrea acted as the eldest most of the time.

"So what is your game plan, sis? Assume our beloved brother didn't tell Oliver who we are? Or more like whose kids we are." Tommy said smiling as the two teens walked the streets of Starling City in the 21st Century.

"Wow! The city looks…well…livable." Tommy commented in sorrow.

"Tell me about it….I wonder how Tondc looks…you know before the War." Andrea commented in a sad smile.

"Let's go to our childhood home…at least those are the coordinates you were given right?" Tommy said with a sad smile. The home where Tommy watched WICKED killed his mum and took him away and trained him to become a killer.

"So sorry that you have to go back there." Andrea said in regret as they continued walking in silence until they reached the house.

Quickly they went to the last floor and banged the door open revealing the group of people they grew up calling family.

"MUM! DAD!" The siblings exclaimed in happiness as they hugged them.

Felicity in the future wasn't alive…Felicity was an artificial intelligence computer fixed by Felicity in the future for the Defenders and to protect the children in case of need.

Connor and Felicity froze in shock as they hugged the teenagers before them.

"From when are you, kids?" Robyn asked many seconds of silence as Tommy moved away from Connor and turned to look at Robyn and cried as he run to hug her.

"MUM! MOMMY! I'M SO SORRY! I'VE MISSED YOU!" Tommy sobbed into her arms.

"Um…ehm…Tommy please let's go back to the mission we have specific instructions by Felicity." Andrea sniffed as she tried to compose herself.

"I sent you here?!" Felicity exclaimed in shock but Andrea shook her head no.

"No, the computer you've built…to protect us…protect us…the Children Of Time." Andrea explained in sadness.

"What? What are the Children of Time?" Connor asked confused and alerted.

"Your terrible mistake that we now try to fix before more children have their childhood extracted by force from them." Tommy said with disgust.

"What?" Jason asked confused seeing as the woman who likes is going to have kids with Connor Rhodes.

"You've been giving children to the alien 456 for decades and we are those children! At least Tommy, Carter and I weren't sacrificed but abducted but there are others…others who didn't have parents Defenders or Magicians." Andrea said and when she said Magicians she looked at Robyn who nodded in shame.

"We are here to tell you one thing. DON'T SEND ANY CHILDREN TO THEM! YOU ARE STRONG ENGOUGH TO DISTOROYED THEM! DO IT!" Tommy yelled angry while crying all the emotion he bend up for years came pouring out.

"Sorry…from when I come from we have a war…and we lost so many of us and humanity has only 2 months to live…many of us were sent to different times to prevent all this from happening. Please you have to help us!" Tommy pleaded as he tried to compose himself.

"We will! We will! Tell us what we have to do!" Sylvia Brett said as she wiped tears.

"You'll know." Carter suddenly said as he showed up at the door. His facial expression was hard no emotion evident.

 _ **So? What do you think of this chapter? Tell me on your reviews! Did i mess it up badly? What do you think will happen next?**_

 _ **Follow Me On:**_

 _ **Wattad: Vicky1599**_

 _ **Google+: Vasiliki Tzalachani**_

 _ **Instagram: Vickytalachani**_

 _ **Tumblr: FandomGirl17**_

 _ **Twitter: TVDvicky**_


End file.
